


Mad Girl's Love Song

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mad girls deserve love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Girl's Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snoozin81](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snoozin81).



> Heavily inspired by Sylvia Plath and Mad Girl's Love Song, a poet and poem I think Violet would love.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

She shuts her eyes and the world drops dead. She's on her bed, she's under her house, she's floating away. Tate's holding her hand, bone pressing bone, she opens her eyes and he's gone.

She made him up because she's crazy, because she lives in a house full of ghosts with a melting family. She's crazy because she loves him, because she lets him love her, because she thinks he might be real.

He kissed her crazy-dead and kisses her alive again. She shuts her eyes, she's on her bed, Tate's kissing her, she's kissing him, and they're both dead.


End file.
